Comes Knocking
by StarkBlack
Summary: This fic is a thank you for a donation. After the year with The Master that never happened, Jack and The Doctor have made plans to travel together. First in a series.


This is for the wonderful Victoria as thanks for her amazing donation. Thank you so much!

My first try writing _Dr Who_ and I'm pretty excited about it. I have plans to return to this one and continue, possibly into a full-blown multichapter. So think of this as like a prologue of sorts. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Comes Knocking**

They had made it look good for Martha.

"Like you said, Doctor, responsibility."

The Doctor had nodded, turning away. "Defending the earth, can't argue with that."

With an easy goodbye and an unspoken promise of accidental meetings in the future, Captain Jack Harkness had flashed his grin and walked away, that coat billowing behind him like a flag in a storm.

The Doctor had known Martha was planning on leaving him, it was obvious in his eyes. Jack had figured that was the reason he had been offered a place at the Time Lord's side. Of course Jack would go with him, he would follow The Doctor anywhere, especially now that he was going to be alone again. There was no way Jack could stand by and let him be abandoned. Not again.

But they had to pretend. Jack had to walk away, go back home, give the illusion that people were moving on. He was worried Martha would be swayed to stay, even though they all knew she had people she needed to be with. She had a family that needed her and her love for The Doctor was tearing her apart inside.

Jack made it easier to decide.

But that did not mean that it wasn't one of the hardest things he had ever done.

What if The Doctor changed his mind? What if Jack went home and The Doctor did not return? What if he spent another hundred—two hundred years waiting for him? Five hundred? _A thousand?_

What if he never saw him again?

Returning to Torchwood Jack found it empty, which was a blessing. He knew it was downright hypocritical of him to contribute in the swaying of Martha's decision to return home when Jack himself had people needing him here as well. But seeing Ianto or Gwen would shake his resolve; it would destroy him. No, the best thing for him now was to get out, don't look back. Take this opportunity because there may never be another one.

Changing into fresh clothes and unlocking his pistol from the safe, Jack rode the lift to the street side and ran. He ran like he had done so many times in his long life, but this time it was not from fear or an instinct to survive. No, this time it was almost with joy. He ran with a newfound sense of freedom and hope that he had not felt in many, many years. Not even when he had run from Torchwood one long, and seemingly endless, year ago.

He reached the field, out of breath but still alert, excited. He turned around, listening. Looking. Praying.

_Please don't leave me please… please!_

A minute passed. Two. Five. It seemed like an endless number of hours but every time Jack looked at his watch, time had barely moved at all. His heart began to pound. His chest tightened.

_It's all right, he's always late. He's always late. He'll be here…_

Cold sweat beaded on his brow and tiny droplets ran the line of his temple. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat refusing to acknowledge that they were shaking.

Five minutes turned into ten. To fifteen.

_No please… this is not happening. I can't do this again…_

Twenty minutes passed and Jack clenched his jaw in anger; in sadness; in complete desperation.

Then that familiar sound, that circular whir Jack still heard in his dreams sometimes started in the distance. Jack's heart skipped a beat and a smile broke out across his face. His relief was so great it nearly brought tears to his eyes. He pulled his hands from his pockets and wiped a palm across his forehead. He turned, looking for that ridiculous box. The unmistakable cobalt blue against a grey and limitless sky.

And there it was, appeared beneath a tree, unassuming, ordinary.

Jack's breath caught as The Doctor stepped out, a flurry of—was that snowflakes?—followed him.

"Uh, sorry," The Doctor said, straightening his tie. "Had a bit of a run-in with the _Titanic_—not the ocean cruiser mind you, this was more of a space luxury cruiser thing. Although it did manage to smash into something which is sort of ironic, considering." Shaking his head, The Doctor returned his attention to Jack and smiled.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

**END**


End file.
